


Sheltered

by Donovanspen



Series: Whumptober 2019 [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate prompt: Hiding, Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frustrated Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Alec Lightwood, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane, Self-Harm, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donovanspen/pseuds/Donovanspen
Summary: Of course, he was angry that someone had the audacity to try to kill him, but it galled him even more to be sitting on the sidelines, hiding behind Magnus’s magic.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Whumptober 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503425
Comments: 9
Kudos: 291





	Sheltered

“Lower the wards.”

“Alexander, you know I can’t do that.”

“You’re the only one who can,” Alec snapped. He felt his frustration boil over. He couldn’t just sit here and do nothing, but Magnus wasn’t giving him any choice. Not only did he have Alec in an apartment in a strange city, but he also had the wards set to keep everyone out as well as in.

“Alexander, someone tried to kill you, and we still don’t know who it was. You haven’t even fully recovered from being poisoned. You’re in no condition to be out there.”

“Magnus! My family thinks I’m dead.”

“You know that’s not true,” he replied. “Your parabatai knows you’re alive. He knew exactly what I was doing when I told him I was taking some personal time to grieve. I will not allow you to go back out there while still compromised, so they can finish the job.”

“Then you’re no better than the people who tried to kill me. Who are you to take away my right to decide?” Alec fumed. Of course, he was angry that someone had the audacity to try to kill him, but it galled him even more to be sitting on the sidelines, hiding behind Magnus’s magic.

“I’m your husband,” Magnus said, his voice finally losing his calm restraint.

“And you’re willing to jeopardize us by keeping me here against my will?” Alec shouted.

“If that’s what it takes to keep you alive,” Magnus replied, his voice no more than a whisper. He didn’t wait for Alec to answer but turned and went into the bedroom, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

Alec turned and slammed his fist into the wall. He felt the impact, but the pain didn’t provide the outlet he desperately craved. He hit it again, watching the skin split along his knuckles. A wave of dizziness hit him, and he fell to his knees before he could steady himself. His vision became blurry and his stomach knotted in cramps. He took several deep breaths, hoping to push back the nausea before he soiled Magnus’s carpet. After a few moments, his stomach settled and the dizziness passed, leaving him with the pain in his hand and an all-consuming weariness. 

Magnus had been right. He hadn’t fully recovered from the poison that he’d accidentally ingested in his food. Any form of exertion left him feeling drained. And now, he had only made matters worse by hurting himself and attacking Magnus.

He got to his feet and shuffled over to the bedroom. He opened the door and found Magnus lying on the bed with a book in his lap. He glanced up at Alec but didn’t say anything, only returning his attention to his book.

Alec debated on whether he should get his stele from the nightstand and heal his hand or apologize first. He figured Magnus might as well know how much of a dumbass he was. He walked over and sat next to him.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized. He wanted to reach out and take Magnus’s hand but knew Magnus wouldn’t appreciate seeing the bloody knuckles. “I know you’re trying to take care of me, and I should be more grateful.”

“I understand,” Magnus replied, glancing up with a quick smile before returning his attention to his book.”

“No, please don’t do that. I was wrong. You and I both know it. I just…hate sitting here, like I’m hiding,” Alec said as he struggled to find the right words to try to explain how he felt.

Magnus sighed and closed the book and placed it on the nightstand. “You’re not hiding, Alexander. You’re recovering from what would have been a lethal dose of poison had I not joined you for lunch that day. You’re giving your parabatai and sister time to investigate while you heal so we can neutralize this threat once and for all.”

He was right. Alec knew this, had known this.

“Alexander, it has never been my intention to control you, but I can’t just…”

“Magnus, stop. I was wrong. Nobody has ever really forced me to sit out before. Izzy and Jace would say I should rest, but if I decided to go, they would go with me. I’ve only ever been grounded when I did something wrong.”

Magnus patted the space beside him. Alec crawled over and settled alongside Magnus, hesitating before resting his head against his chest. Magnus wrapped an arm around Alec and pulled him up against him, not allowing any distance between them.

Overwhelmed by Magnus’s show of affection, Alec knew it was inadequate but said the words again anyway. “I’m sorry.”

“I know your anger isn’t directed at me. And you came to apologize within minutes of our disagreement. True, I’d rather not argue at all, but I do understand.”

“You know I didn’t mean it, right?” Alec asked, a little afraid of his husband’s answer. He’d crossed a line, and he hated that those words had even entered his mind, let alone passed his lips.

Magnus pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I know. I won’t lie and say it didn’t hurt, but I know you didn’t mean it.”

Alec felt a small measure of relief, but it wasn’t enough to soothe his discomfort. Everything just felt wrong. “You’re the last person I’d ever want to hurt.”

“I know, and you’re forgiven,” Magnus said in that firm tone that he often used when he considered a subject closed.

“How do you put up with me?” Alec whispered. He could feel the cool tingle of Magnus’s magic taking away the sting in his hand and felt terrible that the Warlock had to use his magic for Alec’s self-inflicted wounds.

“When you’re injured, you’re either a caged bear ready to fight everything or everyone in your path or a teddy bear needing snuggles. I don’t see the caged bear too often, but I imagine he’s in need of cuddles as well.”

As embarrassed as he felt in that moment for being called out, Alec couldn’t bring himself to pull away from the comfort of Magnus’s arms. He still hated being on the sidelines, but at least he had his husband by his side. 


End file.
